Life Is Short
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: A tragic loss for Bella has gotten her shaken up pretty bad. Can Edward help her get through it? Kinda similar to my real life lost, just different names of people, and I don't have an Edward Cullen. : Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"….and one time we called the peanut factory and Zoey said to the lady who answered, 'Yes, I have a complaint about your peanuts. I ate some and they have a nasty after taste.' And the lady said, 'I'm sorry they have that affect on you ma'am.' It was the funniest thing ever," I said finishing a story about my lifetime best friend, Zoey.

"Sounds like you two have gotten into a lot of trouble," Edward, my vampire boyfriend said.

"You have no idea," I said as I flipped to the next page of a scrapbook that me and Zoey made.

Zoey and I met in preschool. There was a girl picking on me and Zoey came over and helped me out and we've been friends since then. It was hard when she moved to New York and I'm all the way here in Forks, but we're still close.

Zoey is just like me. She's stubborn, has long brown hair, and brown eyes. People say we're twins, but she's not as pale as me. And she's not clumsy like me.

Edward and I were looking through some of my old scrapbooks I found in my closet this morning. Edward suggested we looked at them, so I decided we could look at mine and Zoey's since it's so thick.

I flipped to a page that me and Zoey at the age of 8. Ah….the memories. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Me and Zoey were sitting inside, doing nothing but playing with our dolls._

"_I'm tired of playing with dolls," I said, throwing mine down._

"_Me, too," Zoey said throwing hers down also._

"_What should we do now?" I asked._

"_Ooh! I know! Sometimes when my mom is bored she cooks cupcakes! You want to do that?" Zoey asked._

"_Yeah! That sounds like fun!" I said._

_My mom was in the garden so we were all alone in the kitchen. I got the box of cupcake mix out of the cabinet using a stool._

"_Chocolate or vanilla?" I asked._

"_Chocolate," Zoey said._

_I grabbed the chocolate and got down. We poured it into a big bowl and just stared at it._

"_Now what?" Zoey asked._

"_Let's look on the box," I suggested._

_We both looked down at the box. Both of us were confused. We can't really read yet._

"_Do you know what it says?" I asked._

"_No. You?" Zoey asked._

_I shook my head. _

"_We need to learn to read," I said throwing the box on the ground._

"_Let's put water in it!" Zoey suggested._

"_How much?" I asked._

"_Hmmmm……4 cups!" Zoey said grabbing a plastic cup. We filled the cup up and poured it in the bowl 4 times._

"_Okay. Now what?" I asked._

"_Now we bake it. Turn the oven on," Zoey said._

_I went over to the oven and switched on a random switch. We waited for it to heat up and then put it in the oven._

"_Now what?" I asked._

"_Now we wait 45 minutes so it can bake," Zoey said._

"_What do we do while we wait?" I asked._

"_Let's go watch TV," Zoey said._

_We skipped off to watch TV. We waited for a while and watched Dora the Explorer. Soon, we started smelling something like fire._

"_Do you smell that?" I asked._

"_Yeah. What is that?" Zoey asked._

_Before I could answer I heard my mom screaming._

"_WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" I heard her scream._

_We ran in the kitchen to see my mom with a fire hydrant trying to put out a fire that had engulfed the oven. Oops._

"You set the oven on fire?" Edward asked.

"Yep. What else did you expect from 8 year olds. Good news is, we only had to buy a new oven. Bad news, Zoey and I got grounded for 2 months," I said.

"You cease to amaze me, Bella Swan," Edward said.

I giggled.

Soon, I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, chick! What are ya doing?" I heard Zoey ask.

"Nothing. Just looking through our old scrapbook with Edward," I said. Zoey knew all about Edward, well except for the whole him and his family is secretively vampires. I've sent her pictures.

"Oh! The green one?" she asked.

"The very one! I just got through showing Edward when we were 8 and had the accident with the oven," I said laughing.

"When we engulfed your oven in flames? Yeah, that was pretty funny and so worth the 2 months of grounding. I mean seriously, how many people could go around saying they set their oven on fire?" Zoey asked.

I looked at Edward.

"Emmett," we said together.

"What did that boy do this time?" Zoey asked.

"A few weeks ago he tried to cook me and Edward an anniversary cake and he set their oven on fire. But it was nothing compared to our oven fire," I said.

Zoey was laughing on the other line.

"So why did you call me?" I asked.

"What, can I not call my best friend and talk to her?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey Lillian Whitely. You tell me what's bothering you right now," I said using her full name.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan," she said using my full name. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Zoey asked.

"No….." I said innocently.

"Yes, you did. You're using that tone when you lie. You're a horrible liar," Zoey said.

"And you're horrible at changing the subject. Tell me what's going on Zoey," I said.

"Well, you know when one day you wake up and feel like something bad is going to happen?" Zoey asked.

My head snapped up from the scrapbook and I stared at nothing. I've had that feeling a lot.

"Yeah….." I answered slowly.

"I don't know. I just feel like something is coming to and end for me," Zoey said.

"Zoey Lillian Whitely, I swear if you're trying to tell me you're going to commit suicide I'll fly my butt all the way to New York and talk so sense into you. Don't think I won't, you know I will," I said with a firm tone.

"I'm not going to commit suicide! Gosh, why do you assume I was going to commit suicide? I'm not depressed, Bells. Trust me. It's just a feeling. I never should have brought it up," Zoey said.

"No, Zoe. It's okay. Suicide is just a touchy subject for me. I'm sorry," I apologized. I felt Edward tighten his grip at the word suicide.

Ever since I jumped off a cliff when he was gone, he thinks I did it to commit suicide, even though I've told him otherwise.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll stop bothering you," Zoey said.

"Zoe, you're never bothering me. Call anytime you need to," I said.

"I'll hold you against that promise. But I have to go anyways. My mom needs me to get some stuff inside because it's suppose to be a nasty storm tonight. So if I don't call or don't answer my phone, it's because the power's out and my phone is fixing to go dead. So I'll call you when I get my power back," Zoey said.

"Okay, girl. Yeah, we're suppose to have a bad snowstorm tonight, so the same goes for me," I said, looking out the window.

"Okay girl. If that's the case I'll leave a message," Zoey said.

"Okay girl," I said.

"Tell Edward I said 'hey,'" she said.

"Tell him yourself," I said. I put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello, Zoey," Edward said.

"Hey, Edward. You keeping an eye out for my best friend? I'm sure she's more of a danger magnet up there than she was in Phoenix," Zoey said.

"You have no idea," Edward said. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Bye, Zoey," I said.

"Bye, Bella! I love ya girl!" Zoey said.

"Love ya, too!" I said.

I hung up the phone and turned back to the scrapbook with Edward looking over my shoulder.

**This is a tribute to my friend that I just recentely lost today. Please keep me in your prayers and her family. Last night while she was sleeping, a tree fell on her house and on her room, which she was in. It was a freak accident is she is missed dearly. So I'm dedicating this story to her. She would have been 15 August 11th, along with me. We have the same birthday, so we were both going to be 15, but now it's only me. I won't be writing on my other stories for a little while, due to my tragic loss. I promise to start writing on them when I'm up to it. Thank you! I love my fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Edward and I sat on my bedroom floor looking through my scrapbook for the next hour.

"You two have done a lot of crazy stuff," Edward commented when I closed the book.

"Yeah, well it's the way were are. We've been close since we were in diapers and we always will be. Zoey is like my sister," I said.

"That's sweet. I hope to meet her in person one day before your change," Edward said.

"She said she's going to try to make it to the wedding. She doesn't know if she can yet. Her mom is thinking about it, but she'll probably say yes. Her mom is just as hair-brained as Renee," I said.

Edward and I made an deal the night before him and his family destroyed the army of newborns and Victoria. The deal was, if I marry him, he will change me into a vampire and make love to me before he changes me. I unwillingly agreed to it. It's the only chance I got if I want Edward to change me. I mean, there's always Carlisle who could do it, but I want Edward to do it. Somehow, it's going to make me feel closer to him.

Of course, when we told my parents, their reaction was the complete opposite of what I expected. I expected Charlie to shoot at Edward, and Renee scream and tell me that I was making a huge mistake. Of course, they didn't do any of those things.

Charlie said, "I knew this was going to happen.

Renee said, "Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you two! Do you think Phil will be out of his cast before the wedding so he can wear a tux."

Renee's reaction surprised me the most. Marriage before your 30 is worse than boiling live puppies on her list. She just told me that I was never a teenager and wouldn't make her mistakes when I asked her if she was feeling okay.

So here we are, 3 months away from the wedding. Alice is always bugging me about fitting, cake, the bridesmaid dresses; which her and Zoey are going to be; flowers, and all that other stuff I don't really care about. But if it makes Edward happy, I'll do it.

Edward and I walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like the storm is here sooner than we thought it would be," Edward said.

"What?" I asked looking up from him.

He pointed out the window. I looked over and saw snow falling like there was no tomorrow and a thick blanket of snow laid on the ground. Oh no.

"Awe, man! Come on! Couldn't it have waited until I was asleep?" I complained.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"How about I make you some hot chocolate and we watch a movie," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Sounds great," I said. I kissed his cheek and made my way to the living room to pick out a movie.

Charlie wouldn't be home for a few hours, so I decided to pick a long movie. We didn't have many to choose from, but we did have great ones.

I ended up choosing _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_. I popped the movie in just as Edward came in with my hot chocolate. I love this man.

"What did you pick?" he asked as we cuddled up next to each other.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," I said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The third one," I said blowing on my hot chocolate.

Edward groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you choose this movie?" he asked.

"Because, it's funny and the romance it awesome," I said innocently. The real reason was because Orlando Bloom was in it. That guy is so sexy, but not as sexy as Edward. I actually use to have a crush on him before I met Edward.

"Bella, you're a bad liar. Why did you pick this movie exactly?" he asked. He knew me too well.

"Because one of the actors is really cute. Okay?" I said, blushing.

Edward started laughing.

"Oh, really? And which one is that?" he said in my ear.

I sighed. He'll find out eventually.

"Orlando Bloom. I use to have a huge crush on him before I met you. There, happy? Now. shut up so I can watch this man in his hot pirate suit," I joked, looking at the TV.

I felt Edward freeze at my side. I smirked, knowing I just caught his attention and made him think I thought someone was better looking than him. Pssh! Yeah right! Like there is anyone hotter than Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I ignored him and kept my eyes on the TV. I'm going to let him squirm. This should be fun.

"Bella?" Edward asked, this time poking my shoulder. I still ignored. I decided to play with him a little bit.

Orlando Bloom came on the screen and I sighed.

"Oh, Orlando. You look so hot with water coming down your chest," I said in a girly voice. I tried to control my silent giggles as I felt Edward stiffen next to me. This was just too much fun.

"Oh, you sexy, strong man!" I said when it showed Orlando fighting off other men.

Suddenly, the TV flipped off. I looked over and saw that Edward had switched it off.

"Hey! I was watching that sexy man fight off all those people!" I joked.

Edward was glaring at me. He started to get up and head for the door. I stood up and caught him before he opened the door.

"Edward, wait!" I said.

"Why, Bella? So I can watch you drool over another guy?" he said, turning and glaring at me. Wow, he was mad. He actually looked like a vampire. I took one giant step back.

"Edward, I-"

"No, Bella. Don't bother," he said turning again.

Before he even touched the knob, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Edward, I was just joking with you. It was fun to watch you squirm. That's all. I didn't mean to make you mad," I said, serious now.

He just kept looking at the door.

"Edward, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I was only joking, I swear. I would be stupid if I loved someone else. You're the only man I love," I said. Edward turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted," he said.

I gave him a quick kiss.

"It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have joked like that. But I promise you that you're the only man I love," I said.

Edward kissed me this time, a little longer.

"Good," he said.

"But it was funny to see you jealous," I said as we went to sit back on the couch.

"I was not jealous," he said.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that, honey," I said, turning the TV back on. Edward sighed and we went back to watching the movie.

In the end, I ended up crying when Will had to leave Elizabeth for 10 years and not see her until those 10 years were up.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked kissing the tears on my cheek.

"Because, he has to leave," I said.

"So…." Edward said.

"Were you not paying attention?" I asked.

"Not really. I was mostly watching you," he said.

"Well, Will almost died, so Jack got him to stab Davy Jones' heart and so Will has to leave for 10 years and not see Elizabeth again until the 10 years are over," I said.

"And? It's just a movie," Edward said.

"Picture it this way. You're fixing to die so I get you to stab the heart and you have to leave me for 10 years. Then, when 10 years have passed, you can only come back for 1 day to see me, but then have to leave for another 10 years," I said, trying to get him to see why I was crying.

His eyes widened.

"That will never happen," he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Now you know why I was crying," I said.

We heard the front door open, which meant Charlie was home.

"Hey, kids. Edward, I don't think you can get home tonight," Charlie said coming in.

"Why is that, Charlie?" Edward asked.

"The snow has to be at least 5 feet thick and it's storming pretty bad out there. You can stay here for the night if you need to," Charlie said.

I, for one, was shocked. Charlie, telling Edward he could stay the night? Pinch me, I must be dreaming.

"Are you sure, Charlie. I can drive home," Edward said.

"Nonsense. You can stay here for the night. Bells, get him a bed set up," Charlie said. I nodded.

I took Edward upstairs with me to get blankets out of the cupboard. Edward would be spending the night in my room like every night, but we have to make it look like he slept on the couch.

"Who in the world is that and what has he done with Charlie?" I asked Edward while we made his bed.

"He's trying to be nice and show he really cares. He knows that we love each other and he's trying to keep me safe, to keep you safe," Edward said.

"Me? How could you not driving in snow not keep me safe?" I asked.

"Because, he knows what would happen if you lost me again," he said, wincing.

"Oh," I said.

He was referring to when he left me and I wasn't in the best condition. Even Zoey couldn't cheer me up. She called me so many times, but I always ignored her calls. I'm surprised she still talks to me since I blew her off all the time. But she said she understood that I lost the love of my life and that she would have been the same to me if she lost the love of her life. Gotta love that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I made Charlie fish, which Edward had to eat with us. I felt really sorry for him. Occasionally, Charlie would ask Edward a question and Edward had no choice but to eat a piece of food. But when Edward wasn't looking, he would put the food in his napkin. I kept throwing him sorry glances, which only made Charlie look at him some more, so I stopped with those.

After dinner, Edward excused himself to go take a shower, which I knew he was going to throw up all that fish he just ate. But when he came back down, his hair was actually wet. Charlie had given him some of his old pajamas, which were 2 sizes too big for Edward, but it was still funny.

I, of course, was laughing for a whole different reason than Charlie thought I was laughing for. Charlie thought I was laughing because the clothes were too big, but I was actually laughing because this was the first time I had seen Edward in pajamas, and he still made them look sexy.

We watched sports with Charlie, of course. Edward and Charlie were too engrossed in the game, so I just watched them interact. It was actually funny to see Edward and Charlie arguing about how the referee's were calling the wrong things. About 10, Charlie got up to go to bed.

" Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, kids," Charlie said.

"We won't, Dad," I said.

Charlie then went upstairs, and when I heard his door shut, I turned to face Edward.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"I think I have an idea," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He did the same, except he was a lot more gentle with me. I pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. My tongue traced his bottom lip, but of course, he just pushed back in my mouth and his tongue came in my mouth. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

The ringtone that said, "Bella!!!! Oh, Bella!!!!! It's your most favorite person in the world!!!!" I groaned and reached on the table to get my phone. What does she want?

"What?" I asked.

"Well, good evening to you too, Ms. Soon-to-be-Cullen," Zoey said. She called me this sometimes when she joked around.

And about the ringtone, when we still lived in Phoenix together, she recorded that and set it as my ringtone.

"What did you call for, Zoe? I was kind of in the middle of something," I said looking over at Edward.

"Ew. I didn't want to know that. Besides, you said I could never bother you and call whenever I wanted," she said, reminding me about my words earlier. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll those eyes at me," she said. How does she do that?

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"I'm psychic," she said sarcastically. Edward and I laughed. She wasn't, but we both knew someone who was.

"Really, Zoey. Why did you call at 10 o' clock at night?" I asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad are in another fight. You know how those get, and it's storming really bad outside," she said.

"Are you still scared of thunder?" I asked, remembering when Zoey was always scared of thunder.

"No. It's tornadoes I'm scared of now. They're common here," she said.

"Zoe, they have alarms around that area. So I highly doubt you'll be caught in a tornado. And besides, I know your mom. She's probably watching the news right now," I said.

"Bella, I think you're the psychic one," Zoey said.

We laughed together, then both sighed.

"So, how's the snowstorm?" Zoey asked.

"Terribly. It was 5 feet when Charlie got home, which was 5 hours ago, and it hasn't stopped since," I said.

Zoey laughed. "Don't worry, Bells. You'll make it through. I take it Edward's there with you," she said.

"Yeah. Charlie actually let him stay the night. It was a shock to me," I said.

"Wow," Zoey said. She was shocked, too.

"Yeah, well, I thought your phone was dead," I said.

"Yeah, it almost was. But I turned it off so I would have time to call you before I went to bed. It's actually fixing to go dead and the power's out here," she said.

As soon as she said that, the TV turned off and I felt the heater shut off.

"Perfect," I muttered.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"You just jinxed us, Zoey! Our power just shut off," I said, laughing.

"Sorry, Bells. Well, I better go. I need my sleep and my phone says low battery, so as soon as I charge it, I'll call you. Goodnight, Bella," she said.

"Night, Zoey," I said. I hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

"Charlie's coming down," he said.

I heard Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Kids, are the lights off?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad. They just went off. Zoey jinxed us," I said. Charlie gave me a confused look.

"Why was Zoey calling you at this time?" he asked.

"They're having some bad weather and she couldn't sleep, I guess, so she called. She said she didn't have power, then as soon as she said it, the power went out," I said. Then I yawned. Wow, I was dog tired.

"Okay, well, get extra blankets since we have no heater now. And you kids should probably go to bed now," Charlie said.

"Okay, Dad," I said.

I went upstairs to get extra blankets and came back downstairs. I had to make it look like Edward was sleeping, didn't I?

Edward was laying on the couch, so when I threw the blanket over him, he pulled me down under it.

"What are you doing? Charlie won't be happy I slept down here with you," I said.

"Relax, Bella. He won't get mad. Now go to sleep," Edward said. I rolled my eyes and laid on my side.

My eyes closed when Edward started humming my lullaby. Soon, I drifted off into unconsciousness.

The next morning, I woke up to two cold arms around my waist. I giggled and turned over to look at Edward's face. I turned to see his eyes closed, and he looked like he was actually sleeping. I looked at him funny, then heard Charlie coming down the stairs. I quickly turned over and shut my eyes, too.

I heard Charlie stop to look at us, then sighed and went into the kitchen. He wasn't in there long before he left to go to work. I wish he wouldn't go with the roads all icy, but he promised to be safe and that the town needed him on these days.

When the door closed, I felt Edward move behind me. I turned around to look at his face. His eyes were open and they were looking down at me. I smiled and pecked his lips once.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning, love," he said.

"How was sleeping?" I asked, smirking.

"Boring. I couldn't see your beautiful face. By the way, you're a bad actor. Charlie could tell you were awake," Edward said.

"Whatever. I'm hungry," I said, getting up.

I got up into a sitting position before my phone rang. I looked at the time. It was a little past 7. No one but Alice called me this early and that wasn't her ringtone. I looked at the caller id. It read 'Shelby'. Why would Shelby call me at this time?

Shelby is another friend of mine and Zoey's. She's not as close as Zoey is to me, but she's a good friend. And that girl never gets up at 7 in the morning. More like 12 in the afternoon. She loves to sleep late.

"Shelby? What's up? It's 7 in the morning. You're never up this early," I said.

"Bella!" Shelby cried. She sounded like she was crying. I heard her sobs and cries. I instantly straightened up. Something was wrong.

"Shelby, what is it?" I asked.

"Bella, it's….it's…." she just sobbed, never telling me what was wrong. Edward was sitting next to me, listening to my friend break down over something that I didn't know.

"Shelby, calm down and tell me what's wrong," I said.

"Bella, it's Zoey," she said. I immediately lost all the color in my face. What happened to Zoey that has Shelby crying.

"What about Zoey?" I asked, suddenly more sharper. I sounded mad, but that girl is like my sister, so I was going to sound urgent and mean.

"Bella, you're not going to believe what happened," she sobbed.

"Shelby, tell me what the hell happened to Zoey," I said.

"Bella, are you sitting down?" she asked.

"Shelby! I swear, if you don't tell me what happened to Zoey…." I threatened. Something was terribly wrong.

"Bella, last night a tree fell on her house…..on her room, which she was in. Bella, the tree fell on Zoey and it killed her."

**That's pretty much how the conversation went with my friend when she told me our friend was killed. A tree actually fell on her house, so I decided to use that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just sat there with the phone to my ear, starring at the wall while the tears ran down my face. I heard Edward calling my name and shaking me, and Shelby crying in the distance, but I didn't pay attention to them.

Zoey, dead? No, that's not right! She's lying! She has to be! I mean, Zoey would never leave me like that! She just…..can't! But why would Shelby call and lie about something like that?

"Bella!" I heard Edward clearly now.

"No," I sobbed. I dropped the phone and buried my face into Edward's chest as the tears ran down my face. How can she be gone.

"I'll have her call you back later," I heard Edward say in the phone.

He put his arms around me as I cried into his chest. He tried to soothe me, but it wasn't working. Zoey was practically my sister. She has been with me since we were in diapers. She's almost my twin, my best friend, my sister. How could she leave me like this? She was suppose to live a full, happy, human life. She was suppose to marry and have children. She was suppose to die when she was at least 100 years old. She was going to name one of her children's middle names after me! Why is she gone? She can't be gone.

"Ssh, Bella. I'm here, I've got you," Edward said, rocking us back and forth. It was not helping.

He pulled me in his lap and I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed the most I have ever sobbed in my life. My head was already hurting; my lungs were hurting from the lack of oxygen; my throat was hurting from the lump that was in it; my everything hurt.

"It's not fair," I sobbed.

"I know, sweetie. I know," Edward said.

"I need….to…call her…..mom," I sobbed, pulling away from him.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my second mother's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" her voice sounded hoarse from crying.

"Hi, Jenny," I said, wiping away my stray tears.

"I take it you heard," she said, sobbing now.

"Yes," I said, sobbing with her. Edward pulled me close and just held me.

"I know she was close to you, sweetie. I'm so sorry that you have to endure this at your age," she sobbed.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You just lost a daughter. Yes, she was close to me, but you two were closer," I said.

"You're right. I'm just shocked, sad, mad, and a whole bunch of other things right now, sweetie," she said.

"I understand," I said, wiping my tears off my cheeks.

"Well, the visitation is in two days and the funeral is right after. We're burying her in New York. Do you think you can make it?" Jenny asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can make it. I'm dropping everything right now. I'll catch the earliest flight I can," I said.

"Oh, honey, you know Zoey won't want you to do that," Jenny said.

"Well, Zoey will get over it. She's like my sister so I'm going to her funeral," I said.

"Thank you so much, Bella. That means a lot to me and Gerald," she said. Gerald was Jenny's father.

"You're welcome," I said.

"I would like to ask two things of you, Bella," Jenny said.

"Anything," I said.

"I would like for you to speak at her funeral," she said.

"With out a doubt," I said.

"Great. And Zoey has a lot of things that we won't need, and I would like for you to come over one day when we're out of the house and go through all her things and take what you want," she said.

"Are you sure? I mean, won't you want memories?" I asked.

"I'm sure, sweetie. Besides, we have copies of every picture she's ever taken. She just had the copies while we had the originals put away. That includes all the videos, so feel free to take those, too," she said.

"Thanks, Jenny," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella," she said.

"Well, I'll see you soon," I said.

"See you soon, sweetie," she said.

I hung up the phone and leaned back into Edward.

"Can you come with me?" I asked.

Before he could answer, his phone went off.

"What's the answer, Alice?" he asked.

He paused, said good bye, and shut his phone.

"Yes, I'll be perfectly fine. It's suppose to be storming all week," he said.

"Good. I don't think I could go without you. It's already going to be hard," I said.

"I'll be here the whole time. You can cry whenever you need to, Bella. I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

I smiled a sad smile at him hugged him so close to me.

"Thank you, so much. That means a lot to me," I said.

"You're welcome, my Bella," he said, kissing my forehead.

We just held each other for I don't know how long, but I pulled away when my phone started ringing. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, Bella! I heard the news! I'm so sorry, sweetie," Renee said. I could hear in her voice that she had been crying, too. Zoey was like a second child to her, just like Zoey's mom, Jenny was.

"Thanks, Mom. Edward and I are flying up there…..I don't know when yet, but it's going to be soon," I said.

"That's good that Edward is going. You'll need his support. I'll be flying up there tomorrow morning, so I'll see you up there," Renee said.

"Okay, Mom. Well, I need to go pack. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. Please be careful, Bella. I don't want to lose you, too," Renee said.

That started a new round of tears.

"I promise, Mom," I said.

I hung up wiped away my tears. I made my way to my room to start packing. This was going to be the hardest trip of my life. I still couldn't grasp the fact that Zoey was actually gone.

Edward was helping me pack, so we could go to his house and pack after we were done here. He had arranged our flight while I was on the phone with Renee. We were leaving in 4 hours.

When we left my house, I called Charlie, telling him where I was going. He already knew because Renee had called and told him. Charlie, himself was crying. Zoey was so close to him, also.

I know one thing for sure, this is going to be the hardest week of my life. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 14

BPOV

"Zoey, was my best friend, practically my sister. We've had some great times together, and I will never forget them. She may not be here with us physically, but she will always be here with us in our hearts. We all love her dearly and she will be watching over us. God will help us all on her death because she always made everyone happy. Heaven just gained a new angel," I said, finishing my speech.

I had arrived here 2 days ago with Edward. It was a very hard time for me. I stopped by Zoey's house to see her parents. I had thrown up when I saw the trashed house. You want to know what is worse? Somehow her body disappeared when all this happened. She was alone when the tree fell on her. Jenny had left after her and Gerald got in a fight. Gerald, knowing he had left Zoey alone at night a lot, decided to go after Jenny, thinking Zoey would be fine. Well, during that time, the police think an animal came, considering they live out in the middle of the woods, and took her body. A piece of her clothing was found on some trees by her house and there was a pool of blood that led into the woods, then just ended.

I went into a new fit of sobs. Edward just held me close and never let go. He was always there for me. He even offered to postpone the wedding. I told him it was nonsense and that Zoey would want the wedding to go on without her.

My mother, Renee, was crying more than me. Zoey was always like her second daughter. Her and Jenny managed to get everything they could get out of Zoey's trashed room and put it all in boxes for me to sort out later.

I went and sat down next to Edward. They were having a closed casket, obviously, and the preacher started to speak.

After praying, they slowly lowered Zoey's empty casket into the ground. After they did that, everyone left but me and Edward. I was standing over her grave with Edward as they piled the dirt on. When it was fully covered, the graveyard men smiled apologetically at me and left.

I just stared at the tombstone, still not believing my eyes.

_Zoey Lillian Whitely_

_August 11, 1991-2009_

_Loving Daughter & Best Friend_

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I turned my face into his chest and sobbed quietly. He just let me cry like he has every other night.

"I love you," I mumbled into his chest, gripping his shirt tighter.

"I love you, too, my Bella," he whispered into my hair.

I had all of Zoey's things in boxes, ready to be shipped to Charlie's. I had already gone through her things, which was very hard for me to do. But I had Edward's help. He hasn't left my side once, which I am very thankful for. We were driving back to Charlie's now. We had just gotten off the plane. I was in Edward's Volvo, looking out the window, watching the green walls pass by. Edward had my hand in his in the middle of the console.

He parked the car in my driveway. Charlie's cruiser was gone. I leaned over and kissed him deeply. I pulled him close to me, to breath him in. I haven't kissed him in 4 days. I was just too caught up in all this mess.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his, my eyes still closed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, rubbing my cheek softly.

I opened my eyes and looked into his gold ones.

"For helping me through all this mess. For being by my side this whole time. For putting up with me. For comforting me when I needed it the most. For everything," I said.

Edward just pulled me closer, across the console into his lap.

"You're welcome," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

_3 Years Later_

I was starting high school with my new family. Edward, my husband, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. This was my first time starting as a vampire. I'm honestly kind of nervous. Edward thinks I'm ready because I completely skipped over my newborn years when I was changed.

Five months after Zoey's death, Edward and I got married. We went to Isle Esme, a small island that belonged to Esme, for our honeymoon. We, of course made love without me getting hurt. Edward had his doubts, but when we did it without anything going wrong, it became a piece of cake. I soon found out I was pregnant though. I was so scared, thinking I wasn't ready to be a mother, but Edward banished those thoughts from my mind. Edward was happy that we could have children, considering he wanted a family his whole existence. It was very hard though. It wasn't like a normal pregnancy. I only carried my baby for a month before delivering and almost dieing.

On September 10, 2009, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Edward delivered her, with the help of Jacob Black. He imprinted on her while I was changing, which happened right after my baby's birth, and which I almost killed Jacob for in the process. I named her Renesmee Carlie Zoey Cullen. She looked just like Edward, with her bronze curls, her jaw line and nose, but she had my chocolate brown eyes. She was perfect.

She even had her own gift. She could show people her thoughts and memories with one touch. She grew fast. It scared me and Edward. But we had a run in with the Volturi and Alice found another half human, half vampire like Renesmee and we learned that she will reach the physical age of 17 or 18 in 7 years then will be immortal. I was relieved when I learned this.

I had a gift of my own. I learned why Edward couldn't read my mind when I was human. I was a mental shield, which carried into my vampire life. I could extend it out and pull it away completely. I only do that sometimes so Edward can get a glimpse in my mind.

So now my life was perfect, all but my best friend missing from my life. I put Zoey's name in Renesmee's middle name in honor of her.

So now, we're in Denali, Alaska. We're going to high school with Tanya and her family. Carlisle is working at a local hospital and Esme has decided to stay home with Renesmee. Jacob will visit every weekend while he stays down in La Push to help his pack brothers.

It's going to be hard for me to start a new high school, knowing my little girl is at home without her mom and dad. Renesmee looks three, but is growing more each day. She has the mind of a high schooler, but Carlisle and Edward teach her more everyday.

I was starting school tomorrow, so I decided to do something on my own before I went. I had already hunted, so I told Edward I needed to go alone on this trip. I kissed him and Renesmee before taking off to New York.

I reached it in 2 hours running at vampire speed. I came up to the familiar tombstone. I crouched down and placed a flower I picked before coming, down on the ground next to the tombstone.

"I miss you so much, Zoey. I don't know where you are, but wherever you are, know that I'm happy. I have a beautiful daughter named Renesmee. I put your name in her name in honor of you. Gosh, you would have loved her, Zoey. I wish you were still here. I miss you girl. I love you," I said before standing up.

She would always be remembered. The police finally had found her body three days after the funeral. They had dug up her casket and put her in it and reburied it.

They found her body a mile from her house. It was severely mangled and crushed from the tree, then she had bite marks on her arm from where the animal had drug her off. When I heard, I threw up all over again.

Edward was by my side the whole time. He always comforted me when I had nightmares, when I felt alone, when I cried, he was there for everything.

I looked up to the skies as it started to rain. I saw a single ray of sunshine coming through the clouded sky. I felt Zoey's soul with me then. The light was shining behind some trees. I walked over to it as if something pulled me there and stood in the middle of it. My skin sparkled, but could not be seen by anyone, even if there was anyone around.

I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my cold skin. I felt a hand, almost ghost like, on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see faded figure in front of me. It was somewhat a ghost version of Zoey. I could see her, but I could see through her, too.

She looked exactly the same she did last time I saw her, but more perfect. I didn't believe in ghosts, but I could feel Zoey's ghost before me now.

She was smiling, her long brown hair flowing in the wind. I slowly raised my hand and put it over her ghost hand on my cheek. I could barely feel her hand, but could feel it none the less.

"I love you, too," I heard Zoey's voice. It was faded and it matched her figure's lips that had moved. I smiled at her.

This must have been a gift from God, because I just heard her speak to me and I felt her.

Zoey looked up to the sky and back at me.

"Goodbye, Bells," her faded voice said again.

"Goodbye, Zoe," I whispered. I felt tears that will never be shed come into my eyes.

Zoey lifted up off the ground before me and raised into the sky. I held her hand until only our fingers touched. Then she was gone.

The sun was gone then, the rain still pouring down. I looked up at the sky again, said a silent prayer to God, then headed back home to my husband and child with a smile on my face.


End file.
